


(Cover) Rio Village Nights by Bondopoulos

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica wins the first gold of the Rio Olympics for shooting and then sets her 'sights' on a cute athlete in a bar who is fighting to keep his mind on the game.AU LoVe fic that takes place during the Rio Olympic Games. Cameos by most of the VM gang.





	(Cover) Rio Village Nights by Bondopoulos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rio Village Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739467) by [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/40153344171/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

  


End file.
